The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hakonechloa macra and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nicolas’. ‘Nicolas’ represents a new cultivar of Hakone grass, an ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Nicolas’, in a cultivated trial garden in Min Rungis Cedex, France as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in fall of 2003. The inventor had been growing and selecting unnamed seedlings of Hakonechloa macra in his trail garden for many years and therefore, the parent plants of ‘Nicolas’ are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem division in Min Rungis Cedex, France in spring 2004 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.